Beautiful Murder
by TishTash123
Summary: The 50th annual Hunger Games. The 2nd Quarter Quell. And to Maysilee, a way to entertain the Capitol. Joint story with Dragonerin. OCs wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! TishTash here, doing a joint story with ma pal Dragonerin. Check her out, she's awesome. Anyway, she's gonna do the same story but from Haymitch's POV and Imma do Maysilee's POV, y'know, Madge's aunt who dies in the 2nd Quarter Quell. Hope you like it... (Dragonerin's version has the same title and cover picture, so just search Beautiful Murder...)**

May's POV

I sat with my family in front of the TV in their living room. Tonight's the announcement of the Second Quarter Quell. I play with my mockingjay pin, which is pinned on my top, something I do when I'm nervous. I think I have a pretty good reason to be nervous though. The point of the Quarter Quells seem to just be to find more entertaining ways for 12-18 year old kids to be killed. I'm in that age range, along with my sister. Either of us could be chosen. That makes me even more nervous, so I play with my smooth blonde hair. My sister notices me playing with my hair nervously, unlike our parents and brother, who are concentrating on the TV.

"May, it's okay, stop worrying. We won't be picked." My sister, Annalise, tells me.

"Anna, how do you know? And even if we don't get picked, there are still going to be 23 families who lose a family member to whatever horrid thing they pick this Quarter Quell. In the first Quell they had to pick who went into the arena, and this Quell will probably just be worse!" I say to my sister.

"I just know, okay?" She says to me.

"Kids, be quiet! They're about to announce the Quell!" Our mum scolds us.

Anna takes my hand, something she's done ever since we were little to comfort me, and smiles a little at me, before we both turn our attention to the TV, where Caeser Flickerman, who has green lips and hair this year, and President Snow sat on leather armchairs. I HATE Snow. He encourages this. He wants 23 children to die every year.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, its the time you've all been waiting for," Caeser Flickerman told the crowd. That man has always been way too perky. "The twist of the 50th Hunger Games!"

The crowd goes wild, which disgusts me. They're happy that 23 kids are about to be killed?! An Avox walked onto the stage holding a small box filled with envelopes. You could see the sadness in the poor Avox's face, but she couldn't do anything about this. The Capitol cut out her bloody tongue, which sickens me. President Snow stood, which hushes the crowd. He steps up to the podium where the Avox stands helplessly. He takes an envelope out of the box she's holding. He opens it, and reads aloud,

"In the honour of the Quarter Quell, there will be twice the number of tributes."

All 5 of us, us 3 siblings and our parents, gasp while the crowd cheers. 48 tributes. 47 deaths. Annalise squeezes my hand so tightly I think she's going to stop the blood flow, but I don't care. I turn to my sister and wrap my arms tightly around her. Soon enough, we feel 3 more pairs of arms wrapping around us, all of us praying to whoever there is above. We pray for every single family in District 12, we pray for every single teenager who could be reaped in a few days. While we sit like this I know one thing for certain.

_There's gonna be a lot more grieving this year..._

**Hey guys, I know it's pretty short, but the other chapters will be longer. We need OCs for the other tributes. Yes, the OCs are gonna be for tributes, so they're going to die ):. Here's the layout:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Preferred District (No guarantee they will be in it):**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of choice (No guarantee they will have a weapon):**

**Dragon has the same story, and the same OC layout. I hope we get a lot of feedback, and bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**May's POV**

The day of the Reapings in all 12 districts. To some people its exciting and challenging, but to me? It's awful. The day that 48 people are chosen to fight to the death, with only 1 person surviving. I hate this day.

Me and Anna are eating breakfast, toasted bread with marmalade and jam. As we almost finish our food, I feel myself start to tremble. As soon as we finish our meals we are to go to our room to get washed and ready. Anna notices and sighs.

"May, it's okay. We'll be fine!" She attempts to comfort me.

"How do you know Anna? There's 3 of us Donners in there, and 4 from each district go in. It's possible that all of us will go in! Even if it's not us, 4 of our friends will have to go into an arena to die!" A few tears escape my eyes as I exclaim this to my twin sister.

"Don't you think I know that?!" She says, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Sorry Anna. I'm just worried! What if it's any of us?"

"I'm sorry too, May. But you have to think positively! It might be someone from our district who wins this year."

"I highly doubt that, Anna. But thanks for comforting me. You're the best sister ever!"

"I know right?!" We both giggle a little, me rolling my eyes too, "Anyway, lets go get prettied up!"

We chuckle, walking to our room with our arms looped together. She has almost made me forget that today is the worst day of the year.

Key word: _Almost..._

~After they get ready~

I walk alongside my sister as we get closer and closer to the Reaping area that the Capitol has set up. It's the only time they bother coming out here. It's really a waste of time, setting up a huge stage and all these humongous screens, when no one really concentrates. I reach up to play with my blonde locks, then remember that mum braided it about 10 minutes ago. I, instead, play with my pale blue dress that comes down to about my knees. I glance at my sister's identical dress, though hers is white it has the same length and button design at the top, just at her neck. She doesn't seem worried, but I know for a fact that she is amazing at keeping a poker face. She's probably crying inside, and also thinking that she might be picked, that I might be picked, or that both of us may be picked. Well, way to keep your nerves down, Maysilee! I start feeling myself tremble as we come up to the people that are here to prick our fingers for blood. I shiver, I _hate_ needles with a burning passion.

I look around, and see Haymitch Abernathy looking as carefree and cool as usual. He is in front of us, he gives the lady his finger and she pricks it, stamping some of his blood on the paper. Haymitch doesn't flinch once, acting as if this is his normal business. Well, okay then. I roll my eyes slightly, and only now realise that there is only one person in front of me. Annalise got me to go before her, and soon the girl in front of me steps away. I walk up to the lady and raise my hand. She grabs my hand harshly, pricks it, making me flinch, and stamps my blood. She calls next and I step away sucking my finger. I walk to wherever this Peacekeeper is leading me, and I soon see a few people around my age, which is where he stops at. He signals for me to walk down the aisle to the end, and I do as told.

I look around, at the huge stage where the announcer Marybeth Pritcher stands, at the screens that cover most of my forward vision, at the side where the boys are, behind where the nervous parents are, and at the line in the middle where my sister is being led by yet another Peacekeeper. He stops at my row, and she walks towards me. I'm standing in the middle of the row. There are a few more people that appeared just after me, and she has to pass them to get to her assigned space. I glance back over at the boys, and see my tall brother almost immediately. His brown eyes are scanning the crowd. He got here before me and Anna.

As I scan the male crowd yet again, I catch a glimpse of Haymitch for the second time today. He's trying to look careless, but the stress it starting to appear obvious as he fiddles with his fingers and looks around. He catches my gaze, and gives me a small comforting smile, and I smile back. Too soon he looks away again though. The loud echoing sound of Marybeth Pritcher's annoyingly positive voice booms around us, and I turn back to the front.

"Hello District 12! We are very happy to be here, and to have been welcomed so positively! I am sure you all have heard about this being the Quarter Quell, and to celebrate 50 years with no more rebellious behaviour we have a special treat, which I am certain all of you have heard."

I ignore the rest of what she says, until she announces that she is going to pick the names.

"How about we get a name out of each bowl at the same time and announce them at the same time? And then two more afterwards the same way."

She gives us an obviously fake smile as she picks one out of the girl's bowl, and another out of the boy's. The names she reads makes me freeze in place.

_"Haymitch Abernathy and Maysilee Donner."_

I unfreeze and walk up to the stage, alongside Haymitch who is just absentmindedly staring into space. When we get up there, I space out. I don't hear the other 2 names that are read out. I only come back to earth at her last sentence which is said every year.

"Happy 50th Hunger Games and Quarter Quell. May the odds be ever in your favour."

All of us turn around and walk into the huge building. The door slams shut behind us as one thought races through my mind.

_Dear Lord help me._

**Urgently need OCs for the other tributes!**

**Sorry it took so long for the chapter to be put up :/**

**Thoughts, concerns?**


End file.
